


rings around the rosies

by sanj_sanj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/M, Flowers, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Ship It, Spring, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sunshine - Freeform, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrien's in love, adrienette - Freeform, five year old adrien - Freeform, five year old marinette - Freeform, five year olds get married, marinette's in love, springtime adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj
Summary: the extremely cute springtime adventures of a five year old marinette and adrien who are in love with each other and have an adorable wedding in flower crowns
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 27
Kudos: 89





	1. grassy tumbles

Five-year-old Adrien sighed dreamily as he looked at the love of his life. Prancing among the bluebells and roses, she looked radiant with the bright sun illuminating her beautiful eyes. He could watch her forever - her tiny fingers plucking flowers from the ground and nestling them in her hair, her giggles as a ladybug set itself on her finger.

Marinette was  _ so  _ adorable. How could anyone possibly not be in love with her?

As he lay on the soft grass, the bluenette came up to him with a blissful look in her eyes. “I wuv nature, Adrien!” She cried. And I wuv you, he thought. Instead of voicing it however, he picked her up and twirled around in a circle. She giggled and nuzzled her cheek into his hair. When he put her down, she smirked and tugged him onto the grass next to her. They lay there side by side, still holding hands and gazing at the fluffy clouds.

Then Marinette yanked him up (seriously where did she get her strength) and Adrien managed to stumble right into her arms.

“OOF!” the bluenette cried. “Adwwien, you’re sqwishing my f-face!” Unable to see over the giant but  _ warm  _ body smothering her, she tripped and they went tumbling over the grassy hill. The duo lay there, dazed and entangled in each other’s arms; Marinette lying on top of Adrien, his arms around her waist. Simultaneously, they looked at each other blushing as bright as the dahlias and poppies around them. 

Then Marinette smirked, wrapping her arms around Adrien’s neck, and whispered into his chest, “G’night, my sweet pillow.” Adrien turned scarlet as she snickered into his chest. Lulled by the sweet chirping of the birds, the toddlers fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Marinette woke up first. And then proceeded to hit Adrien in the chest while squeaking, “wake upp, wake upp, wake UP!” When she realized he was out like a stone, she decided to dump a pile of grass on his head. He spluttered, spitting out grass and rolling her off of him.

“Mariiinettteeee,” he whined. “I’m ch-choking.” He coughed loudly, closed his eyes and lay down as limp as a doormat. There was no answer. Adrien opened one eye to see a smirking Marinette looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Oh, get over yourself, Adwien. We’ve gotta game to pwayy!” She dragged him off towards the tall grasses. With both hands on her hips, the bluenette beamed, “Soo, we’re gonna play hide’n’seek! Yay! I’ll hide first; I bet you can’t cashh me!”

Adrien frowned. These grasses were pretty tall - what if he wasn’t able to find Marinette? The love of his life gone forever? No no this couldn’t happen. But when he looked up, she was gone. “Marinetteee, w-w-what if I can’t find you?” He heard giggling in the distance. He was so going to get her back for this later. 

Adrien wandered through the tall grasses, looking for signs of the bluenette. He didn’t know how much time had passed when he stopped to catch his breath. His tiny toddler legs were about to give out and he still couldn’t find Marinette. Where was she?

Little did he know, Marinette was hiding out in the grasses just behind him. Like a stealthy panther, she crawled, slowly and quietly, closer to her prey. Just a few more seconds.

3

2

1

She jumped onto the unsuspecting Adrien, earning a few grumbles from him. “Hahaha,” she laughed. “Gotchu!” 

Adrien grumbled and pushed her off of him. “Wasn’t  _ I _ supposed to get  _ you?  _ And y-you had me worried there, pwincess. I’m sure I couldn’t find you for a good few hours,” he huffed.

The bluenette laughed hysterically. “Adwien… it’s only been 10 minutes, you dork.” He covered his face with his hands until Marinette gently removed them. “But you’re my dork. And I wuv you,” she kissed his forehead. Adrien’s cheeks burned as he tightly hugged her. She whispered into his hair, “But stop worryin about me. I’m a big girl! I can twake care of myswelf!” He stifled giggles as he pulled her closer. “I know, princess.” They stayed like that, in each other’s arms, under the bright April sun.

Sabine came by later to bring the two toddlers home from the park. But when she saw the two still tightly embracing each other, she wondered fleetingly if she should have stayed at Emilie’s a bit longer. 

Sabine picked the two up, noticing they were holding hands, and giggled. “These two are getting married, no doubt about it. I better tell Tom about his five year old son-in-law.” She kissed their foreheads, whispering, “Good night, my sweet angels.”

Marinette and Adrien didn’t know when they left the park. Or when they had ended up in a car. But neither of them cared as they snuggled up to each other in the backseat. They were together. And nothing else mattered.


	2. sunrise in the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our favorite two cute toddlers go hiking!   
> feat. a gorgeous sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two in the series of spring one-shots!  
> hope u guys like it! feel free to leave a comment!

Marinette jumped up and down excitedly in front of Adrien. “AAHH! I’m so glad we’re goin hiking! I wuv hiking! And the sunrise will be so bweautiful!”

He laughed breathlessly. “Mari, you do know we’re going to have to wake up super duper early, riiiiiight?” Adrien stopped laughing for a second to look at the bluenette’s face. Marinette had an adorable frown on her face as she flopped down on the bed beside him, grumbling and moaning about the loss of her precious beauty sleep.

Adrien giggled. “Don’t worryyy, you’ll still be bweautiful to me!”

The next day, a surprisingly energetic Adrien zoomed onto Marinette’s bed, jumping up and down to wake her up. “Now it’s my turn to wake you up, princess.” he gleefully said. 

He pushed her blankets off. He tried yelling in her ears. He tried making hilarious puns. But nothing seemed to wake his princess up. So, Adrien resorted to throwing her off the bed while he took possession of her comfy pillows and blankets.

The next second, he smirked as an extremely annoyed Marinette screeched in terror. “OOF!” she cried. “ADWIEN! I told you nevwer to do that a-again!” Adrien laughed as he dragged a sleepily grumbling Marinette to breakfast. 

Marinette tried to sleep the entire way to the trails. But this super annoying, talkative lump next to her wouldn’t let her rest her head on his shoulder! Mournfully, she resorted to making a deal with the lump. “Hey big ol’ lump, I pwomise to hold your hand the entwire time we’re hiking if YOU pwomise to let me slweep!”

Adrien was rather insulted at being called a big lump, but he figured he should give the love of his life what she wanted. “Deal. OOh, but you have to kiss my cheek twoo!”

She groaned. “Fine, y-you dork.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek as he blushed, before resting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep. Awww, Adrien thought. She looks so pweaceful when she’s asleep. He smiled, kissing the crown of her forehead, and nestled down beside her.

The two, now quite energetic toddlers, walked hand in hand towards the hiking trails, trailing behind a chattering Sabine and Emilie. “Adwien, I think we should walk ahead of Maman and Auntie Emilie. That way, we can have our own awesome adwentures!” Marinette beamed.

She ran up to the adults, asking, “Mama! C-could we walk ahead of you guys? I pwomise we’ll be good!” Sabine smiled. “Of course dear, just make sure you’ll be careful, alright?”

“Of course, Mama!” she yelled, dragging a yelping Adrien out into the wilderness. The bluenette stopped short, awwing at the sight in front of her.

“Ohmygod Adwienn, look! The sunwise - iit’s so bweautiful!” Marinette cried as she plopped down on the grass beside Adrien. 

The sky looked like pure gold, dripping with hues of rose and peach. It emanated a soft glow that seemed to make the trees grow taller and the flowers grow brighter. The purple mountain tops were rolled in a soft fog that made everything look almost ethereal as the sun continued to rise. 

The two said in unison, “It’s almost as bweautiful as you…” They looked at each other, blushing. Looking down at the grass, the toddlers said nervously, “I wuv you.” Squeaking with excitement and adoration, they hugged each other tightly, not noticing the awwww’s that Sabine and Emilie were desperately trying to hold back behind them.

When the duo eventually got up, the sky was already beginning to turn darker and bluer. Marinette practically lit up as she had an idea. “We should totwally play I SPY!” she yelled. “I think of something I see around me and you gwess it! I’m going fwirst!!”

She thought for a moment before announcing she was ready. Within seconds, Adrien said, “That patch of yellow grass way ower there.” The bluenette gaped at him; then stomped her feet in agitation. “I got a new oneee,” she singsonged. “That tree bursting with rwed flowers,” he boasted.

Marinette gasped. “WHAT? H-How are you dwing that?”

Adrien smiled happily. “Gwess I just know you twoo well, pwincess.”

She stomped off in agitation, stopping when she had her next great idea of the day. “We should totwally have a race! Fwirst one to the edge of that swope way ower there wins!” With that, the bluenette raced ahead, intent on winning. Meanwhile, warning bells were sounding in Adrien’s head. 

_ Did she just say the edge of that slope? What if she fell off? No! This isn’t how it was supposed to end! I can’t live without Mari - wait, what am I doing? Run after her, useless legs! _

Adrien ran as fast as his tiny toddler legs could over to Marinette. Panting breathlessly, he got there just as she reached the slope, yelling, “MARINETTE!” Startled, she stumbled and started to plunge headfirst over the precipice. Marinette shrieked in terror, covering her face with her hands and accepting her inevitable fate. 

Nothing happened. She peeked out of her palms, letting her tears fall to the ground. A pair of warm arms lifted her out of the air and placed her back on the ground. Marinette wobbled on her legs and Adrien tackled her into a big bear hug. She cried harder into his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, pwincess. Everything will be alwight.”

The bluenette slowly calmed down and kissed Adrien on the cheek shakily. “Thank you for saving me, my brave pwince.” she said shyly.

Adrien kissed her hand. “Only the best for my pwincess!”

They walked hand in hand on the trails, pausing to look at the beautiful trees and wildlife around them. He still couldn’t find anything out there as beautiful as Marinette was. He squeezed her hand with a burst of love and adoration for the love of his life, his pwincess. 

He picked her up from behind, enjoying the adorable  _ eep _ she let out, and let her rest on his shoulders. Marinette squealed. “Yay! I wuv piggy back rides! Onward, my pwince! Take me to Qween Sabine and Qween Emilie!” She giggled loudly, resting her chin on Adrien’s head and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile, Sabine and Emilie couldn’t help but coo at how cute their children were. As she saw Marinette dip and place a kiss on Adrien’s forehead, Emilie giggled and snapped a couple pictures. “They have got to be the cutest couple I have ever seen.” Sabine agreed wholeheartedly.

A bit later, Marinette insisted Adrien was tired of carrying her around. “Come on, Adwien, you’ve been carrying me around for a while now. I’m way too heawy for you!”

He protested heavily. “But-but I don’t want you to fall again…”

“Don’t you worry, pwince. I’ll be extra extra careful!”

Instead, Marinette hoisted him up on to  _ her  _ shoulders, and ran ahead, giggling. Adrien’s jaw dropped. “W-Woww, youu are so stwong, Mariinetttee!”

She smirked, “I bet I can cawwy you the whole way back! Never undwerestimate your pwincess!”

Marinette ended up winning the bet by a landslide. And she wasn’t even out of breath afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment below! many more adventures to come :))


End file.
